


Our Heartbeat Song

by themysteriousarthur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Platonic Love, Romantic feelings(?), reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousarthur/pseuds/themysteriousarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note to you amazing readers

Hi! This fic is starting over. Again. I just wanna try a different route with this. Updates irregular still.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the new student at Overwatch High School you were, obviously, nervous to say the least; but you won't let that stop you from making friends!

"(y/n)! Wake up, it's almost time for school!"  
You slowly sit up and rub your eyes, hoping to get rid of the grogginess that plagued you every morning. Get up to do your morning routine you slide down the railing of the staircase and walk into the kitchen ready to be greeted with a warm smile from your mom. To your surprise, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. You walked around trying to find her but to no avail. As you prepared some waffles and bacon you heard the sound of highs rushing through the hallways upstairs.  
"There she is."  
You started making your mom something to eat as well. As she ran down the stairs you handed her some toast and coffee. This was her first day at her new job and you could tell she was probably running late.  
"Have a good day mom!"  
"You too sweetheart!"  
You quickly ate your breakfast and rushed out the door yourself, grabbing your things you ran to your bus stop just before the bus pulled away. You looked for an empty seat to sit in but it seemed like everyone had their seats since freshman year.  
"Hey there! Need a seat?"  
You looked over to see a girl with wild brown hair that complemented her freckled face and, from what you could see, barely covered the piercings in her ear.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
You sat down next to her and smiled thanking her once more for her kindness.  
"The names Lena. Lena Oxton, but people around the school call me Tracer."  
"Tracer?"  
"It's my running name. The fastest runner in the school!"  
Tracer? You had to admit it was a weird nickname but it also sounded pretty cool.  
"I'm (y/n). I'm kinda new here."  
Lena gasped and smiled widely.  
"Really?! Oh, you have to let me show you around! My friends would love to meet you."  
Friends?! You couldn't decide if you were excited or nervous. Both? Neither? It seemed like you spaced out for awhile cause when you came back to reality Lean was waving her hand in front of your face.  
"Hello? (y/n)? You still with us?"  
She let out a small giggle.  
"Yeah sorry. It sounds like a plan Lena!"  
"Yeah!"  
Lena through her fist into the air.

 

The bus pulled up to the school after another 10 minutes. You and Lena rushed off towards the school hoping to be able to find your classes before the first bell.  
"Alright, so the first period is always study hall. I'll be in the same class as you!"  
Sweet, Lena being in your first period would make things a lot easier.  
"Your sweet period is Chemistry. My pal Winston should be there in that period. Your third looks to be English with Mrs.Amari, she's really cool."  
You learned that your fouth and would be your elective periods for band and that fifth was your lunch period.  
"Spanish is always with Mr.Reyes, he can be really tough but if you ask Jesse he is actually a softy. I'll be with you again in seventh for World History and then I'll have to see if Hanzo and Genji are in your class."  
As the two of you finished the tour you walked into your study hall that was being watched over by Mr.Morrison. It seemed he was a war veteran seeing the scaring on his face, and the dog tags around his neck. The two of you took a seat at a table towards the back shortly after the first bell rang. You noticed a few students walk into the study hall. Three of them walked over to you while waving at Lena. Once they took a seat and said their hellos Lena introduced you all.  
"(y/n) This is Hana, Angela, and Lucio. Hana is the schools top champion gamer, shes won the local gaming torment four years in a row now. Angela is the group's mom friend, and she is one of the smartest when it comes to medical stuff. Lucio is the best musician in the school! He DJs all the school events and he's in the school band!"  
You looked at the three and waved. They all seemed like amazing people, stupendous even when compared to you.  
"So you're in the band?"  
Your eyes shot over to Lucio who had a friendly grin on his face.  
"Oh, yeah. I play with the percussion. Bass drum."  
"Oh cool! I'm with the Pit. Synth." All five of you spent the whole period getting to know each other. You could tell that this school was going to be a whole lot different from your previous one.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going through a lot of construction right now so it may seem rushed. Updates are random.


End file.
